Entre las Sábanas
by Kuraudea
Summary: [One Shot] La noche es una gran refugio para dos seres que se aman con intensidad. Entre sábanas y almohadas se destilarán las más grandes emociones: el sentir, el amar y los más íntimos secretos quedarán al descubierto a la luz de sus ojos. [Trunks x Mai]


Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Entre las Sabanas**

* * *

Después de estar tan profundamente dormido, mi cuerpo tiene la necesidad de despertar. Al abrir mis ojos con la vista aún adormecida voy distinguiendo entre sábanas y almohadas tu delicado cuerpo desnudo que es iluminado por una nítida luz de luna que entra por mi ventana.

Todo me parece un sueño de aquellos de lo cuales no quieres despertar. Verte junto a mí me hace sentir satisfecho. Y aquí me tienes siempre rendido al sabor de tus labios, porque el deseo que tengo por ti es irracional. Froto mi frente por un rato y después deslizo mi mano sobre mi cabello, te observo; ¡eres tan hermosa!

No logro evitar un suspiro ante tal belleza. Esa silueta rodeada por tu larga cabellera negra es mi delirio. Tu pecho moviéndose al compás de tu respiración me llena de serenidad, que podría decir de tu bello rostro, no me alcanzaría la vida para terminar de contemplarlo. Es curioso que siempre terminemos desnudos sobre mi cama. Sin darnos cuenta el deseo nos invade, al sentir que eres mía no me puedo controlar, es como si viajara a otro mundo donde no existe el tiempo ni el espacio, solo nosotros dos.

Por un momento pienso que soy adicto a ti, es difícil explicar lo excitante que es desnudarte, tocar tu cuerpo dulcemente, besar y morder tus labios es algo sin igual. Nuestra respiración agitada junto con el palpitar de nuestros corazones se vuelve un solo sonido. ¿Sabes? Hacerte el amor es un placer infinito, en plena entrega con gemidos en mi voz, no logro evitar decirte al oído que te amo demasiado y que estoy locamente enamorado de ti. Esta habitación sin duda guarda mis mejores secretos. Las sábanas que quedan impregnadas de tanta pasión son testigos de nuestro amor sin límites. Tú y yo formamos un solo ser al entregarnos. Quisiera seguir admirándote pero el sueño me invade y mis ojos se cierran lentamente.

(...)

Una sensación de sed hace que me incorpore de la cama. Adormilada tomo un poco de agua que hay en el buró, al beberla siento cómo se refresca poco a poco mi garganta y se hidratan mis labios, para sentir después una gran sensación de alivio. Volteo y te veo tranquilamente dormido, tu respiración me transmite tanta paz.

Es curioso que a estas alturas ya conozca tu habitual forma de dormir, que es estando boca arriba con uno de tus brazos sobre el estómago. Te observo tocando tu cabello ¡eres irresistiblemente apuesto! Me cuesta trabajo creer que estoy aquí a tu lado. Nunca pensé que nuestro amor nos haría llegar tan lejos. ¿Sabes Trunks? Yo te veo como un ángel que vino a cambiar mi mundo por completo.

En mi otra juventud no supe lo que era amar, solo fui criada y diseñada para recibir órdenes teniendo como objetivo planes tan absurdos. Ese error que pasó con el deseo que se le hizo a Sheng Long ahora lo veo como la oportunidad que nunca tuve para sentir lo que es vivir y amar plenamente. Que bendición haberte encontrado.

Aún recuerdo cómo es que esto fue avanzando sin control. La primera vez de nuestra entrega no éramos capaces de vernos desnudos el uno al otro sin buscar refugio entre las sábanas. Tu cuerpo nervioso y tembloroso ocultaba su rostro en mi cuello por pena de demostrar algún gesto de santificación.

Cada vez fuimos complementándonos mejor, se iba rompiendo esa barrera de la vergüenza. Podíamos hacer el amor mirando a los ojos, refugiándonos en nuestros labios. Fui apreciando cada uno de tus gestos e incluso esa risa retorcida que se pintaba en tus labios. Verte así de satisfecho me hacía sentir la mujer más feliz y plena. Ahora no tengo palabras para describir nuestros actos, es algo tan único que hasta las sábanas estorban, contemplar tu varonil desnudez es excitante. Ahora veo cómo lentamente tus ojos se empiezan abrir.

(...)

Un movimiento brusco en la cama me hace despertar. Nuevamente volteo y te veo a ti, desnuda y sentada sobre la cama observándome. Con la visión más clara, te sonrío. Y al seguir acostado extiendo mi brazo dándote la bienvenida otra vez a mi pecho. Te hago sonreír y sonrojarte, pero al final aceptas.

Ahora te tengo justamente conmigo. Incorporo mi cuerpo de lado para apreciarte mejor. No puedo resistirme y te empiezo a besar muy lentamente, tus labios están frescos, parece ser que has tomado agua. Acaricio tu cabello, froto mi rostro sobre el tuyo y mis manos curiosas comienzan a explorar tu cuerpo. Mis dedos se deslizan en tu delicada piel como si estuviese tocando una hermosa melodía en un piano, hacen círculos alrededor de tu ombligo.

Tus femeninos dedos tocan mi rostro y son atrapados en mis labios al besarlos. Es tan raro que después de desprender tanta pasión te contagies de tanta serenidad… No puedo de dejar de mirarte a los ojos y disfrutar de este tranquilo momento. Es así mi amada Mai que doy gracias al universo que de alguna forma tan extraña te hizo cruzarte en mi camino. No me equivoqué al elegirte para mí. Estaré a tu lado para ser yo quien te proteja de cualquier circunstancia… Es un placer ser solo tuyo. Lo mejor de nosotros está por comenzar. Te amo infinitamente.

* * *

-FIN-


End file.
